Fictogemino
by darkxjune
Summary: 'Aku akan segera kembali Ran.'/ Sosok itu rasanya dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat dengan hatinya./ Ditengah turunnya salju di musim dingin ini. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar menuju relung hatiku./ Wanita memang menakutkan saat cemburu./ Seandainya saja waktu dapat diputar kembali.


'Aku akan segera kembali Ran.'/ Sosok itu rasanya dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat dengan hatinya./ Ditengah turunnya salju di musim dingin ini. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar menuju relung hatiku./ Wanita memang menakutkan saat cemburu./ Seandainya saja waktu dapat diputar kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fictogemino**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Romance**

 **Character: Shinichi K., Ran M., Heiji H. Kazuha T., Kaito K., Aoko N.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: FictoGemino, singkat (as always), datar, membosankan, feel gak kerasa, galau dan baper detected, EYD menyedihkan, typo berserakan, dll.**

 **Jangan maksain baca kalo emang gak suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Too Late**

* * *

Tak ada yang boleh ku sia-siakan lagi.

Jam rusak itu kembali berdetak. Waktu yang sempat membeku mulai mencair. Waktuku.

'Aku akan segera kembali Ran.'

'Aku akan kembali...'

Suara-suara lirih kembali memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Membuat pandanganku -atau lebih tepat lirikan- beralih pada asal suara itu. Cahaya. Aku melihat cahaya berpendar. Semakin lama semakin terang, seolah menunjukkan jalan keluar dari kegelapan yang melingkupiku.

"Shinichi."

Melodi merdu itu terus menyeruak. Melodi yang sangat ku kenal. Melodi indah milik Ran.

"...kembalilah..."

Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari suara -yang lebih serupa bisikan- itu

"Kumohon."

Aku tersentak. Aku sadar ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat. Tubuhku masih kaku. Tak mampu ku gerakkan sedikitpun. Ku paksa. Mula-mula jari-jemari lalu kepalaku. Hampir berhasil saat tiba-tiba... .

Jam usang di tanganku terjatuh. Retak. Rusak. Menghentikan lajunya waktu. Waktuku.

Semuanya beku.

Sudah terlambat.

* * *

 **Memories**

* * *

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Rasanya mau meledak saat berusaha mengingatnya. Buntu. Tak ada yang mampu diingatnya.

"Siapa?"

Bayangan pemuda berjersey biru putih dengan rambut acak-acakan terus mengusiknya. Aoko berusaha mengingat. Tapi hanya bayangan kabur yang muncul.

'Aoko...' Suara lirih itu kembali terdengar. Ada perasaan aneh yang merasuk di dadanya. Perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan. Dia bisa mengingat perasaan itu.

Aoko tersentak. Sekelebat ingatan menghampirinya. Tentang sosok pemuda yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Pemuda ya selalu merangkul pundaknya sayang. Pemuda yang selalu bisa menyalurkan kehangatan untuknya yang kesepian.

Sosok itu rasanya dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat dengan hatinya.

Dia masih berusaha mengingat sosok itu.

Walau begitu...

Percuma. Dia tak ingat apapun.

* * *

 **Musim Dingin yang Hangat**

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Kazuha."

Ditengah turunnya salju di musim dingin ini. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar menuju relung hatiku.

"Berhentilah menggodaku." Sahutnya sambil menggembungkan pipi gembilnya. Cantik.

Aku terkikik geli menyaksikan perubahan raut wajah kekasihku ini. Begitu lucu. Membuatku semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau senang ya?." Godaku entah untuk yang keberapa hari ini.

Warna wajahnya kini serupa dengan bunga mawar yang ku berikan padanya tadi siang. Aku suka. Membuatnya tampak semakin hidup. Ah, aku suka semua yang ada pada dirinya.

"Heiji!." Pekiknya nyaring. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa pelan. Aku bahagia. Sangat.

Ku tarik pinggang rampingnya mendekat padaku lalu ku kecup singkat bibir pinknya.

Aku tak tahu protes macam apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Aku juga tak peduli. Aku sedang bahagia.

* * *

 **A Jealous Woman**

* * *

Kini Shinichi percaya. Wanita memang menakutkan saat cemburu. Khususnya saat sedang hamil.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya untukku Ran. Percayalah padaku."

Dia bergeming. Tak berniat untuk bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya berdiri, tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menggelitik kulit halusnya. Pria di depannya hampir kehilangan akal. Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa istrinya sedang hamil muda, mungkin sudah diseret paksa tubuh sang istri pulang. Shinichi menghela nafas berat.

"Ayolah Ran. Jangan keras kepala. Dia hanya teman kerjaku." Kesabaran Shinichi benar-benar diuji kali ini.

"Pembohong!." Sergah Ran dengan wajah memerah. Entah marah, entah menahan tangis.

Shinichi sudah tak tahu cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar istri tercintanya ini percaya padanya. Semua ucapannya sejak keluar datang menjemput Ran di kantor tak digubris.

"Aku sudah berkata jujur sayang."

"Dia kekasihmu kan!?."

Lagi. Ran seolah menulikan pendengarannya dari penjelasan Shinichi. Padahal dia sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas. Sejelas-jelasnya bahwa gadis berambut coklat yang ada di ruangan Shinichi kala itu hanya rekan labnya. Tapi tetap saja.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!."

Shinichi mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi.

'Sebenarnya seberapa keras kepala anakku ini, sampai-sampai ibunya jadi bebal begini?'

Shinichi kembali mencoba bicara baik-baik dengan istrinya yg penuh hormon yang sedang naik turun ini. Mengajaknya pulang karena hari semakin larut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan kekasih barumu itu, huh!?."

Kesal. Tanpa berucap apa pun lagi Shinichi menggandeng tangan Ran menuju motornya. Karena percuma saja berdebat dengan istrinya yg sedang sedang labil ini. Mendengus sebal, Ran menepis tangan Shinichi kasar.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau pulang denganmu!." Ucapnya mutlak.

'Jangan pernah membuat Ran cemburu lagi.'

Sepertinya Shinichi harus menambahkan sebuah catatan kecil nan penting ke dalam buku catatan tebalnya.

* * *

 **Seandainya**

* * *

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya. Terus menangis sambil tersenyum tipis. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat tangannya digenggam lembut oleh pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja Ran, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar pemuda itu lemah sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali. Membuat sang gadis terhenyak.

Matanya kembali terbuka, lalu mengerjap pelan. Ditatapnya gadis yang terduduk lemas di hadapannya. Tangannya terjulur hendak meraih pipi Ran yang basah oleh air mata. Segera saja tangan pucat Shinichi di sambar oleh tangan lembut Ran yang kini menatap si pemuda lekat-lekat.

"Shinichi. Jangan pergi, kumohon. Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi." Bisiknya lembut.

Tak ada jawaban. Tangis Ran pecah. Genggaman tangannya mengerat ketika merasakan tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari sosok di hadapannya. Guncangan-guncangan lembut diarahkan pada tubuh tegap itu.

"Shinichi. Shinichi... ." Ujarnya lirih.

Diam. Tubuh itu seakan telah membeku di samping onggokkan sebuah sepeda motor yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Tangan halus Ran menyentuh tubuh penuh luka Shinichi. Gerakannya terhenti pada pergelangan tangan Shinichi. Dapat dia rasakan nadi Shinichi melemah. Mata Shinichi semakin berat dan mulai tertutup.

"SHINICHI... ." Teriaknya putus asa.

Binar harapan di matanya musnah menyaksikan pujaan hatinya terkapar akibat tabrakan dengan pembatas jalan saat mengejarnya.

Menyesal. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Ran sekarang.

Seandainya saja ia mau mendengarkan penjelasan Shinichi tentang gadis berambut coklat tadi. Seandainya saja dia tidak lari begitu saja. Seandainya. Seandainya. Kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

Seandainya saja waktu dapat diputar kembali.

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** saya datang lagi dengan fic aneh bikinan saya *tabur bunga* *ditabok readers*. Fic ke-5 dengan 5 fictogemino bikinan saya *gapenting*. Saya gak mau banyak curhat. Baca aja lah. Terus review. Thank you~~ **-aidaverdyky-**


End file.
